The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea aspera and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Haop012’. ‘Haop012’ represents a new lacecap type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The new cultivar of Hydrangea arose from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijkevorsel, Belgium. ‘Hoap012’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of ‘Koki’ (not patented) in 2010. ‘Hoap012’ was selected as a single unique plant in June of 2010 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood cuttings in Rijkevorsel, Belgium in June 2010. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.